


Don't Leave an Owl and a Crow Alone On a Saturday Night

by jasupaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Come Eating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasupaa/pseuds/jasupaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo heard about this weekend music festival, and decided to go on a little road trip for the weekend. Akaashi had come over Kuroo and Tsukki's apartment anyway, since the college work they had now was much harder, and it was easy to study together with someone like him too. That still really did not explain why any part of Akaashi was inside any part of Tsukishima, or why the blonde's body was absolutely covered in hickeys and bite marks. He couldn't help but stop and think: How the hell did it end up like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave an Owl and a Crow Alone On a Saturday Night

Akaashi was tugging his boxers down, tossing them over into a pile with the rest of their clothes. The calm boy went back to his work, kissing down Tsukishima's body patiently, three of his thin, long fingers still wriggling inside of him and spreading him open. All that could be heard were quiet, small huffs coming from the black haired boy, and hitched, shaky moans coming from the other. Still pushing down onto the boy's fingers, searching for more pleasure, he couldn't help but stop and think:  _How the hell did it end up like this?_

 

* * *

 

It was a Saturday, and it wasn't unusual for the owl and cat boyfriends to drag their partners out for a "fun night out". However, it was different this time. Bokuto and Kuroo heard about this weekend music festival, and decided to go on a little road trip for the weekend. Akaashi had come over Kuroo and Tsukki's apartment anyway, since the college work they had now was much harder, and it was easy to study together with someone like him too. 

That still really did not explain why any part of Akaashi was inside any part of Tsukishima, or why the blonde's body was absolutely covered in hickeys and bite marks -- well, apparently the pretty boy could get a little marksy when he got into it, which he learned from seeing Bokuto at the beach one time.

He was trying to think back on it. They were seriously studying before, but they just brought out the one textbook. It made sense to sit close, right? The closeness made him oblivious to the hand that slipped between his thighs, or at least it let him pretend like he didn't notice. Just like Akaashi pretended not to notice when his pants started to tighten around his groin area, even though he'd started palming him through his jeans anyway. Or, even like how he pretended not to notice -- okay. No, there was no way he could just pretend not to notice when Akaashi leaned down, unzipping his pants and quickly pulling out his hardened member, swiping his tongue over the head. It felt really, really good, even if it was wrong. Even if it was cheating on both Bokuto and Kuroo for them, when Akaashi wrapped his lips around Tsukki's cock and took all of him in, there was no single particle of him that wanted to protest.

A small gasp escaped from Tsukishima's lips as he was pinned down onto the ground. "Tsukishima-san. Is this... alright?" For someone who just had a dick in his mouth, he sounded so polite.

The boy had just nodded, since he couldn't find the right words to say yes, and he still definitely didn't wanna say no. That was all Akaashi needed though, pulling off their shirts and pants to toss them far away, letting their bodies rest together as he pressed his lips against the other's. 

 

* * *

 

Ah, that was it. That's how they got to this point. That's how they got here, where Tsukishima was still lying under Akaashi, glasses crooked and fogged up, hair messy and tangled from pushing his head back into the carpet. "Akaashi-san." He managed to spit out the words between moans, his hands gripping the ground below him as best they could, "It's enough now, please..."

Akaashi nodded, scissoring his fingers inside of him one last time, purposefully swiping over his prostate. He flipped the boy over onto his tummy before lining himself up with Tsukki's hole and pushing all of himself inside with one quick, rough thrust. The other grit his teeth, loud moans finding their way through anyway.

The setter gripped onto the tall boy's hips, pushing his cock in and out of him. He leaned down to bite gently at the area between his neck and sucked hard, leaving yet another mark to remind them later. The sensation on his neck, inside of him, and the hand reaching down to pump his erection hurriedly, were all things that made him completely forget how wrong this was for them to do. Or possibly, remind him, because maybe that's what made this so hot. Maybe that's what was spurring them on. It was dirty, it was bad, they shouldn't, but it felt  _so good_. They couldn't resist. 

"Akaashi-san. Please, nhh, turn me over." God, this was such a lame thing to say, so he'd just say it quietly and forget about it later. "I want to kiss... and see your face, haaa."

The boy immediately pulled out, flipped him back over, and shoved his dick back inside in mere seconds. He kissed him gently, pressing their lips together and not moving from it. He pinned Tsukishima's hands down, intertwining their fingers as he continued to piston into him. The blonde took the initiative in the kiss, spreading the other's lips with his tongue. Akaashi didn't talk much in general, nor in sex, but he wasn't quiet either. Neither was Tsukki, the both of them moaning uncontrollably as they smashed their mouths together.  


The first one to cum was Tsukishima, white spurting onto his slim torso, without having even been touched in the front. He continued to moan loud and needy into the other's mouth as he rode through his orgasm. "Tsukishima-san, did you cum from just me inside of you?" He didn't even stop his hips as he asked.

The blonde threw his head to the side with no reply, feeling embarrassed.  _So cute.._ Akaashi thought to himself, before pushing in deep and spilling into him as well. 

With a hand resting on tall legs, he pulled out of him and glanced down. "Ah... Tsukishima-san, I wasn't wearing a condom." He watched as some of the liquid flowed out onto the carpet.

Tsukki reached down to cover himself, since he didn't want to clean the floor later, "Oh, it's okay. I'm gunna go clean it out, then." He stood, moving towards the bathroom.

"Ah, wait!" Akaashi leaned over and grabbed his ankle, affectively tripping him.

Tsukishima fell face first onto the ground, thankful that he'd removed his glasses earlier or they'd probably be broken now. He looked back at the culprit, "Yes...?"

"I'll help you." He crawled over and slipped his hands under Tsukki's hips, pulling his ass up so it rested in the air. After removing the boy's hand off of his ass, he stuck two fingers inside the loosened hole and spread it open, watching more of his cum seep out. He licked up the underside of Tsukishima's shaft, catching the cum that was still spilling out and swallowing it. 

"Haah... " The blonde gasped again, feeling the rough tongue lapping up what came out of him. "Akaashi-san, ahh, you don't have to do this. It's your own c--"

Akaashi paused to put his index finger over his mouth, "Shh." Then went back to his meal, sticking his tongue inside the other and swallowing everything until he was completely empty again. He swiped his tongue over the hole one last time. 

The taller boy panted, "Akaashi-san.."

They were both flustered and both hard again, but their boyfriend's still wouldn't be home until tomorrow. They had some time for another round. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and sloppy, but i had so much motivation for it so 
> 
> it was because of this dj (which if you haven't -- please, holy shit read it.)  
> http://myreadingmanga.info/hito-wa-sore-o-shitto-yobu-haikyuu-dj-eng/
> 
> PS: i do not condone cheating in any way shape or form, it's wrong and bad ):  
> (but bokuto and kuroo would be more mad that they did it without them rather than being cheated on, tbh so it'S OKAYYY)


End file.
